


Truth Or Dare at the Beaumont Bash

by Rhiannimated



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, The Royal Romance Book 1 Chapter 16, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: A friend of mine thought there was going to be a threesome during Truth or Dare, so I set out to make it happen.  Then Maxwell jumped in, so what we have here is a Best Friends Foursome! (Trademark pending).  Hope you enjoy it!





	Truth Or Dare at the Beaumont Bash

After Riley, Drake, and Hana have their turns running through the ballroom in their underwear, they streak by Maxwell and up the stairs to Hana’s room, where they all collapse on the bed. Maxwell follows a second later, tossing his pants to the ground and joining them in the cuddle pile.

“Maxwell, why did you take your pants off?” Drake asks.

“I felt left out!” he says defensively and they lie there giggling and trying to catch their breath together.

“Then why is your shirt still on?” Riley raises her eyebrows.

“Oh, uh,” Maxwell scratches the back of his neck. “You know, no one can handle me in all my naked glory,” he settles on, nodding.

“Riiiiight,” Drake says, rolling his eyes.

“Woo, well, that took a lot out of me,” Riley says, sitting up. “Anyone else need more to drink?” She gets up and pours a whiskey for Drake and herself, still in her underwear. She goes to hand it to Drake, but he doesn’t reach up to take it right away. “What’s the matter, Drake? Have you actually hit your whiskey limit?”

He shakes his head. “I’m just afraid of what might happen if I drink any more around such beautiful, half naked women.”

“Oh my,” Hana exclaims, turning red, but smiling all the same.

“And Maxwell!” Maxwell chimes in, making Drake cringe.

“Yeah, I’m sort of trying to forget that part, buddy,” he snarks back.

Riley saunters up to Drake, standing just inside his personal bubble without actually touching him. “Truth or dare, Drake?” she asks and takes a sip of her whiskey.

“Truth,” he answers, knowing either way is playing with fire.

“If you could wish for me to dare you anything, what would you pick?” she asks, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“That is some bullshit. Gimme the damn drink, Brooks,” he says.

She hands it to him with a smirk, holds up her shot, and they clink glasses, downing them together.

“Well, you know, you kissed Hana earlier,” Drake says, licking his lips to taste every drop of whiskey. “And I guess I feel kind of left out,” he says. Drake winks at Hana and says to Riley, “You know?”

“So you want me to dare you to…kiss me?” Riley asks, trying to make sure she got it right. Her head was definitely spinning a little bit, but a larger part of that was her arousal more than the alcohol.

He nods, his eyes dark and filled with desire.

“Drake,” she says, fixing him with a hypnotic stare. “I dare you to-”

Before she gets the full sentence out, Drake takes her into his arms and kisses her deeply, pouring all of his repressed feelings into it. The force of it surprises Riley and she groans in the back of her throat, her knees growing weak.

“Wow, that’s hot,” Maxwell whispers and Hana nods in agreement, her jaw hanging open.

“Did Riley look like that when she kissed me?” Hana whispers back.

Maxwell says, “I’m not sure anyone’s looked like that when they’ve kissed. Wow.” He stares, as the kiss continues, both of them wrapped up in each other, and suddenly Maxwell stands up and slaps himself in the face. “What am I saying! You guys! We can’t do this to Liam,” Maxwell says, and Riley and Drake separate with pained groans.

“It’s just a kiss, Maxwell,” Riley says, pouting.

He rolls his eyes and points his fingers accusingly at her. “That was not ‘just’ a kiss. That was carnal. You two were about to get jiggy with it!” He makes accompanying humping motions.

Riley lets her head fall into her hands; Drake sighs and mutters something under his breath that sounds a lot like, “Cock block.”

After a moment to compose herself and stop the room spinning, Riley looks up at Maxwell with a fierce expression. “You know, I’m not married yet. I’m not even engaged! Why shouldn’t I have some fun before I become QUEEN of Cordonia?” she says. “That is a huge responsibility, that I won’t take lightly when,” she glances at Drake and takes a breath. “If the time comes. But right now, I say we keep playing, see where this goes.” She looks each of them in the eye: Hana looks nervous but on board, Drake looks like he’s about to strain a muscle from trying not to react, and Maxwell looks chagrined, but also worried. “Guys, this might be my last hurrah! All in favor?”

Drake’s hand shoots in the air and then he passes it off as a stretch before lowering his hand about halfway up. Hana’s hand goes up slowly and she smiles shyly.

Maxwell begins to pace. “On the one hand, if this happens and anyone finds out about it, Riley, your reputation will be ruined. The press will say you jilted Prince Liam. They’ll run your name through the mud and you don’t deserve that.” Riley starts to respond but he holds his hand up to stop her. “On the other hand, this could very well turn into a best friend’s foursome, and I can’t just pass that up!” he says, throwing his hands in the air.

“I wouldn’t call us ‘best friends,’” Drake says, sounding disgruntled.

Riley shoots Drake a look, then turns to Maxwell. “Maxwell?”

“Yes?” he asks, his voice squeaking a little.

“Truth or Dare?” she asks, crawling across the bed and going to stand in front of him.

“I…I already said dealer’s choice! I’m not afraid of a-anything!” he stutters, looking scared but definitely turned on.

“I dare you to continue with this game of Truth or Dare without worrying about Bertrand. The door is locked, and everyone else is too drunk or passed out to notice what anyone else is doing,” she says, sounding perfectly reasonable.

Maxwell lets out a longing, high pitched whine and squirms in place. “FINE! I give in!” He dives onto the bed smacking into the other two as he lands.

“Goddamnit, Maxwell, if you don’t behave, we’re kicking you out of the best friends foursome,” Drake says, scowling.

“Hah! You admitted it!” Maxwell says with glee.

Drake growls. “Hana, truth or dare?” he asks.

“Oh!” she exclaims. Her eyes grow dark. “Dare.”

“Kiss Maxwell so he’ll shut up for a minute,” Drake says.

“Hey!” Maxwell says, then stops. “Wait, yeah!” He turns to Hana and poses like Burt Reynolds on a bearskin rug. “Wanna make out, Lady Hana?”

“If the game demands it, Lord Maxwell,” Hana says in a blasé tone, but then breaks into a huge smile. “Of course I’ll kiss you!” she says more genuinely. They come together, Maxwell’s hands cupping her face and Hana’s arms going around his waist. She smiles shyly at him and he leans in to kiss her lightly on the lips. The kiss lingers for a moment and then Maxwell nibbles at Hana’s lower lip, causing her to moan in surprise. “Maxwell!” she cries out.

He grins. “How do you taste like cinnamon rolls, Hana? I swear you’re made of magic.”

Hana blushes. “I think you’re just imagining things!”

Maxwell leans in to kiss her again, this time licking her lower lip until she opens to let him in. His tongue finds hers and caresses it sensually before pulling back. “Mmm, definitely cinnamon roll.”

Riley licks her lips. “I noticed it earlier, too. Tasty… Anyway, whose turn is it?”

Hana pipes up, “Riley, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Riley says without thinking.

“I dare you to take your bra off!” Hana says, and then covers her mouth with a giggle.

“Pssshhh, easy, I hate having clothes on when I’m drunk,” Riley says, reaching around behind herself and unsnapping the button in one fluid motion.

“Whoa…that was mesmerizing,” Maxwell says.

“Thank you, Maxwell,” Riley says.

“Christ,” she hears Drake mutter and she turns to look at him.

He looks dazed, lost, and completely turned on. Riley can see him actively struggling to keep his eyes on her face, so she says, “Drake, truth or dare?”

“How is it her turn again?” Maxwell protests and Hana shushes him.

“Dare,” Drake says, with challenge in his eye.

“I dare you to suck on my nipples,” she says, biting her lip and holding her breasts out as an offering.

He doesn’t wait or ask her if she’s sure. If given the opportunity to suck a pretty woman’s nipples, don’t turn it down. That was Drake’s personal philosophy, at least at this present moment. With one step he closes the distance between them and dips his head down. Very slowly, he laps at one of her nipples, teasing it into a hard nub. Then he takes his time letting his lips come all the way down around it, but once they’re connected he brushes the flat of his tongue across the tip.

Riley hisses in a breath and lets her head fall back.

This encourages Drake and he sucks a little more firmly. The tugging sensation is quickly driving Riley mad, but she doesn’t want to admit how little touching it takes to turn her on. He switches nipples and she expects another slow build, but he’s hungry for it now, devouring her with his lips and teeth. “Fuck!” she calls out, her hands coming up to his head to hold him there.

Drake comes back up and nods his head at Riley. “You taste good.”

She breathes heavily, giving him an unreadable look. “You’re turn to truth or dare someone,” she tells him.

“Hana, truth or dare?” he asks, eyes not leaving Riley’s face.

“Dare!” she says, swaying in her spot on the bed.

“I dare you to take off your bra AND underwear,” he says, turning to look at her.

Hana looks down at her self, brow furrowed in concentration. Then, she looks up with a grin. “Okay!” She pulls her bra off and shimmies her panties down. “I guess that makes it my turn?” she asks and everyone nods, gazing at her with blatant lust. “Riley, truth or-”

“Dare,” Riley interrupts with hungry eyes, staring unabashedly at Hana’s naked body. “Anything, Hana, God…”

“Amen,” Maxwell chimes in.

“Fuck yeah,” Drake agrees.

“W-would it be too presumptuous to dare you to…kiss me?” she asks, looking pointedly down.

To be cheeky, Riley says, “But we already kissed, Hana. Wherever do you mean?”

Hana blushes and she looks so beautiful Riley can hardly hold herself back to play this flirty little game. “Umm, you know,” Hana says, nodding downward.

Riley leans over and kisses her on the lips. “Here?” she asks, looking Hana in the eye.

Hana shakes her head, unable to form words.

Riley kisses one side of her neck and then the other. “Here?” she asks.

Hana shakes her head again.

Riley pushes her way down the mattress and kisses above Hana’s bellybutton. “Here?” she asks, grinning wickedly.

“Oh, you know where, Riley, stop teasing me!” Hana says, finally cracking.

“Gladly,” Riley grins, and swoops down to kiss Hana’s center, letting her tongue out to lick and explore her slick skin.

“Yes!” Hana calls out, reaching out a hand to hold in Riley’s hair. “Oh, don’t stop.”

“Not planning on it,” Riley says before going right back to kissing.

“What about the game?” Maxwell whines, and Drake punches him in the shoulder.

“Shut up, idiot. Do you see what is happening in front of us?” Drake hisses.

Riley looks up with an evil glint in her eye. “Maxwell, how bout you put your mouth to good use…Drake looks like he could use some help.”

Drake narrows his eyes at Riley, and she thinks he's going to yell at her, but ultimately he shrugs. “You in, Beaumont?”

“Really?!” Maxwell squeals in delight.

“Don’t make it weird, or the offer’s off the table,” Drake says in a warning tone.

“Got it, got it,” Maxwell says, crawling over Hana to get to Drake on the other side of the bed.

“Excuse you, I’m enjoying my midnight snack,” Riley says indignantly as he jostles the subject of her oral pleasure.

“Well, I’m on my way to mine!” Maxwell says back, matching her tone.

Riley cracks up laughing into Hana’s thigh, and then goes back to kissing her, making Hana moan and grab her own breast with one hand and tangle her other hand in Riley’s hair.

“God, Maxwell, you are so annoying,” Drake says to him, though there’s a measure of fondness in his voice.

“Says the guy about to get a blow job from me,” Maxwell grins and helps Drake out of his underwear.

Drake grins back. “Yeah, yeah, get to sucking, Maxwell.”

Maxwell’s eyes darken and he crawls between Drake’s legs. He licks the length of Drake a few times from different angles, just to get a little spit involved and then he pumps his shaft with his fist a few times, making Drake hiss. Then he presses his lips to the head and slowly opens to allow himself to take Drake all the way to the back of his mouth. He swallows around Drake’s length and then pulls up, fondling Drake’s balls at the same time.

Drake groans and shakes his head. “Of course you’d be good at sucking dick,” Drake says and laughs ruefully.

Maxwell pulls off with a pop and said, “I went to an all male boarding school, what do you expect?” He goes back to licking and sucking Drake in earnest.

For a few minutes, the room is full of nothing but panting, groaning, and slurping, until Hana speaks. “Riley, you should climb up here,” she gestures, trying to get her point across.

“You want to 69?” Riley asks, grinning.

Hana’s eyes widen. “Is that what that means!”

The two of them giggle together and Riley comes up to kiss Hana. “Do you want to?” Riley asks.

“Yes, please,” Hana says, lying back and propping her head up with a few pillows. “Come here.”

Riley scoots out of her underwear as fast as possible, then swings her leg over Hana’s head.  Riley lies down the length of her body where she can lick and play with Hana’s clit from upside down. She moans when she feels Hana’s tongue doing the same to her.

“Fucking hell, I cannot believe how lucky I am right now,” Drake groans, splitting his attention between Maxwell’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock and the beautiful sight of Riley and Hana 69ing right in front of him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve this, but I never want it to stop.”

“Never?” Riley asks. “Because I was thinking about changing things up a little.”

Maxwell stops and he and Drake look at her expectantly.

“Changing it up how?” Drake asks.

“Well, I don’t know about Hana, but I could really use a nice, hard dick in me,” Riley says, her eyes twinkling. She climbs off of Hana. “What do you think?”

“Oh! Maybe? If someone wants to…” she says, blushing furiously, her face slick with Riley’s juices. Riley leans in to kiss her clean. Hana closes her eyes. “Mmm, Riley…”

Meanwhile, Maxwell and Drake have a furious conversation with only their faces about who went with who.

Finally Maxwell gets the hint and stands in front of Hana, posing with one hand on his head and one hand on his hip. “Lady Hana, may I have the pleasure of fucking you with my glorious cock this evening?”

Hana bursts out laughing but nods through the giggles. “You may, Lord Maxwell.” Her laughter subsides and she goes to Maxwell’s arms where he sweeps her into a kiss and lowers them to the floor.

“Mmm, before we get started on that, I need to answer a very, very important question. For my field notes, you know?” he says.

“What is that?” she asks, looking at him in bewilderment.

“Do you taste like cinnamon rolls in any OTHER interesting places?” he asks, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She giggles. “How does your face even work?” she asks.

Maxwell grins at her. “It’s a mystery for the ages, that’s for sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While they’re distracted, Riley leans back on her elbows on the bed with her legs spread and crooks a finger at Drake. Drake’s brain blows a fuse and he’s momentarily rendered speechless and motionless. Riley moves her finger down her chest and stomach, then lower to play with herself and Drake finally breaks out of his spell.

He dives his head between her legs and looks up at her when he’s situated. “May I?” he asks, his voice rasping with suppressed emotion.

Riley nods her head, struck by the devotion in his eyes. Her thoughts briefly go to the heated kiss they shared in the Beaumont Study. She thinks of his confession about how long he’s wanted to do that, and his admission that he’d never make her choose between him and Liam… She realizes he thinks this is his one shot. Suddenly, she wishes they were alone so she could treat this moment with the respect it deserves, but she throws her worries to the wind when his tongue connects with her clit and then darts away. “Fuck,” she hisses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maxwell glances up at the bed. “Do you want to take this further?” he asks Hana, playing with a lock of her hair. “It’s okay if you don’t. I don’t think our companions know anyone else is even in the room at this point.”

Hana gazes up at the bed and feels a pulse of heat through her, seeing Drake and Riley looking at each other so intensely. Then she looks down at her hands and fiddles with her fingers. “I’ve never actually had sex until today,” she admits. “Doing what I did with Riley…” Her eyes flash hungrily before she reels herself in.

“That was super hot,” Maxwell says, nodding. “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with, I promise!”

“I like you a lot, Maxwell. I would be amenable to being more intimate with you, just for tonight, if you wish,” she says in her overly formal way.

“Okay, I need to work a lot harder if you’re still able to talk all proper like that,” Maxwell says, grinning. “Let’s see how I stack up against Riley,” he winks, and then kisses his way to her center. He works his tongue against her fervently and Hana moans.

“Yes, Maxwell!” Hana cried out, a phrase she never thought she’d say out loud.

Maxwell licks his lips. “Mmm, even BETTER than cinnamon rolls,” he says with a moan, and goes back to licking with his signature enthusiasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the bed, Drake and Riley have mostly forgotten about the other half of their best friend’s foursome. Drake works his tongue all over Riley’s dripping, wet lips, revving her up and then retreating several times until she didn’t think she can take it anymore.

The next time he has her nearly there again she says, “Don’t you dare fucking stop, Drake.” He doesn’t stop and she soars gloriously over the edge for the first time that night after so many hours of flirty banter and foreplay.

He crawls up the bed to lie on top of her and he whispers, “You’re incredible.”

“I want you, Drake,” she says, hoping to convey all of her feelings for him in those four words.

Drake lowers his head to her sternum and groans. “You have no idea how much I want you, Brooks,” he says, looking into her eyes. He captures her lips for a kiss, mostly to shut himself up. He’s seconds away from confessing his undying love and devotion, so he decides to express it with his body instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Maxwell lifts his head a long while later, Hana’s wetness dripping down his face, she’s lying back looking delightfully disheveled after multiple orgasms. “Did you want to keep going?” Maxwell asks, making humping motions.

“Oh my God,” Hana says, breathing heavily. “Yes, but go easy on me!”

He leans over to kiss her cheek. “I’ll be super gentle,” he says, and proceeds to make good on his promise. Pulling her into his lap, he lets her set the pace, moving her hips with his hands. When it seems like she can’t lift herself up anymore, he lays her back and slides back into her, making her gasp.

“Feels so good,” Hana slurs, the least articulate Maxwell’s ever heard her. “Want you to…to…” she trails off, unable to figure out the word.

“Come?” he asks, thrusting a little faster. “Is this okay?”

“Yes! You can go faster,” she urges him on, holding her legs open wider.

“OOOh, fuck, Hana,” Maxwell says, speeding up and racing towards the finish line. “You’re gonna make me come!”

“Yes, Maxwell!” she cries out, hitting another climax at the same time. For the first time in her life, her brain is completely blank: no thought to finding a suitor or being a proper lady of the court, no pleasing her parents or advancing their station in life. Just unadulterated joy and the feeling of floating on a cloud.

Maxwell lowers himself onto her slowly and she wraps her arms around him. He rolls so she’s on top of him and she snuggles into his strong arms. “This is nice,” he sighs, breathing into her hair. “I knew you’d be awesome at this.”

“You’re really nice, Maxwell,” Hana says, kissing his neck and nuzzling up to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley and Drake kiss for a while, soaking in each other’s presence and wishing to stay in this moment forever. Drake’s hard cock is pressed up against her hip, but he’s in no rush to move things along. That is, until Riley groans out, “Drake, I need you in me,” into his ear in an urgent voice.

She helps guide him into her and when he’s fully seated, he looks down at her in awe. Riley lifts her legs to wrap them around Drake’s waist and he thrusts even deeper with a groan. He continues a tortuously slow pace for quite a bit until Riley is nearly crying for relief.

“Please!” she whispers to him, moving her hips in encouraging circles.

“Christ, Brooks,” he says. He leans back on his knees, scoots his hands under Riley’s ass and starts pulling her into him as he fucks into her hard. “Is this what you want?” he asks.

“Fuck! Yes! Drake!” She scratches her nails down her own chest and arches her back.

“I wanted to take this slow,” he says in between breaths. “Savor it.” He reaches one hand out to pinch her nipple. “But you always have to challenge me, don’tcha, Brooks?”

Riley is gulping in air from how hard he’s pounding into her. “Is…that…all you got?” she says in between breaths.

Drake’s eyes roll back into his head and he drives into her even harder and faster. “You’re gonna make me lose it, Brooks!”

Hearing how close he is makes her cascade over the edge. “Draaaake!” she hollers.

“Fuck, Riley,” he says, releasing inside of her with a feeling of pure ecstasy. He knows tomorrow his heart will hurt like hell, but for now, he’s officially too blissed out to care. After a moment, he pulls out of her and feels around for his t-shirt. He wipes her off clumsily, too drunk, high on endorphins, and exhausted to do much more than that. He crawls up to her and kisses her thoroughly. “This was amazing. Thank you, Brooks.”

“Thank YOU,” she says, her eyes containing an ocean of thoughts.

They stay this way, gazing at each other and thinking what the end of the night means. Back to reality, where Riley is trying to win Prince Liam’s hand and Drake is just Liam’s best friend.

“You guys, we gotta go,” Maxwell cuts through the peace. “No one can see us sneaking out of Hana’s room or we’re all in big trouble.”

“Maxwell’s right,” Drake says, heaving a sigh. He stands and gathers his clothes, only putting on the denim shirt and stuffing the t-shirt in his pocket.

Riley reassembles her outfit and picks up her shoes. No way was she putting THOSE back on tonight.

Maxwell is dressed in seconds due to never taking off his shirt.

Riley slumps over on Maxwell’s shoulder. “Carry me to my room?” she asks.

He sweeps her into a bridal lift and walks toward the door. “As the lady wishes! Night, Hana!”

Drake shushes Maxwell. “The point is NOT to get caught, idiot.”

“Right,” Maxwell whispers.

Riley rests her head against Maxwell’s shoulder. “Night night, Hana,” she says sleepily.

“Night Riley, Drake, Maxwell,” Hana calls out softly, shutting her door behind them. She crawls into bed and passes out immediately.

Drake walks with Maxwell and Riley to her room. Maxwell drops her on the floor surprisingly gently and hugs her goodnight. He whispers in a much too loud voice, “Thank you for the best friends foursome!”

Riley giggles and shakes her head. “You’re welcome, Maxwell. Get some sleep.”

He staggers off to his room, waving a hand at them over his shoulder.

Drake turns to Riley. “Goodnight, Brooks. Tonight was really something.”

“Night, Drake. I’m really glad it happened.” She tries to show him just how much she cares for him with just her eyes, but he seems incapable of holding eye contact with her anymore.

“Me, too…” he trails off. “Me too.” He bows his head to her and heads for his room.

Riley goes to her room, disrobes and leaves everything in a pile on the floor, and crawls into her bed, falling into her pillow. She starts to re-live the night and doesn’t even make it past the first kiss with Hana before she’s fast asleep.


End file.
